Innocent Or not?
by LadySakurinha e.e
Summary: Ele é inocente...? Ou não.
1. Chapter 1

**FT não me pertence u_u Fazer o quê néh Ç_ç Eu sobrevivo e_e**

**Mas o enrredo é 100% meu ;)**

**...:::Innocent... Or not?:::...**

**By: LadySakurinha.**

**Capítulo curtinho de introdução ;)**

_P.S: Postado no_** Nyah!**

* * *

De fato Lucy já estava cansada de ir dormir e encontrar o Dragon Slayer do fogo esparramado em sua cama. Causava-lhe um grande esforço e um enorme grau de estresse chutá-lo de lá -apesar de não adiantar nada- e ela estava tão cansada agora... Apenas se arrastou para debaixo dos cobertores e se aconchegou o máximo que pôde para não cair da cama e para não chegar perto demais de Natsu (coisa um tanto impossível já que ele era bem espaçoso). Fechou os olhos lentamente e se entregou ao sono merecido.

Não parecia ter se passado mais que alguns minutos quando Lucy acordou. Estava quente ali e ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a jogar o cobertor para fora da cama, mas já estava ficando insuportável. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e precisou de alguns segundos e piscadelas para se dar conta do que estava encarando.

Era o peitoral musculoso de Natsu.

Ela quis gritar e o sono foi embora em um instante dando lugar a vergonha, praticamente havia esquecido que ele estava dormindo ali e estavam tão próximos, quase colados! Kami e agora? Ela começou a se afastar evitando muitos movimentos bruscos para não alarmá-lo.

Mas de nada adiantou.

O rosado resmungou jogando um de seus braços musculosos por cima de Lucy á puxando contra si fazendo-a corar furiosamente e como se não bastasse, a loira pode perceber de onde vinha aquele calor todo. Era do corpo dele!

Perguntou-se intimamente como ele ainda não tinha pegado fogo.

Ela sentiu-o se remexer até ficar um nível mais baixo que o dela. Sua respiração engatou quando ele enterrou seu rosto contra seu pescoço. Só sua respiração quente já era o suficiente para fazê-la se arrepiar.

Não se repreenderia pela fraqueza feminina. Era uma mulher -tecnicamente uma garota ainda, nada que não pudesse ser resolvido- e ele era um homem, um com mentalidade infantil e o último que ela acusaria de ser um pervertido, mas ela podia estar errada não é? (absoluta e completamente!)

Aquela reação era totalmente natural.

Sua razão às vezes lhe dizia que não era correto deixá-lo dormir em seu apartamento, ainda mais em sua cama. Logo as pessoas comentariam e aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente, apenas não acontecia quando estavam em missão. Mas de que adiantaria se importar? Natsu sempre voltaria e se esparramaria por todo seu apartamento como se fosse o dono do local.

Estava prestes a fechar os olhos quando sentiu algo macio, úmido e quente passear pelo seu pescoço. E reprimiu um grito com a mão e seus olhos se arregalaram. Vinha do lado onde o rosado estava e concluiu que ela havia a lambido.

Preparou-se para socá-lo quando olhou um pouco mais para baixo e o viu. O rosto dele sempre tão cheio de emoções estava tão sereno que parecia _mesmo_ estar dormindo, ou seja, talvez ele não tivesse feito aquilo de propósito.

Não... Ele podia ser um baka revoltado e esquentado, mas não um pervertido. (Aham...)

Tentou se virar - com muita dificuldade - até que ficasse de costas para ele. Se arrependeu logo em seguida. Natsu grudou o máximo que pôde nela novamente. Cada centímetro do corpo dele estava grudado ao dela.

Ficou vermelha.

Muito vermelha.

Os cabelos de Erza pareciam desbotados, perto da vermelhidão do rosto da loira.

Quando finalmente decidiu-se por dar a maior surra que o rosado já levara na vida, algo a fez parar.

Ainda com os corpos próximos, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Seus olhos ficaram do tamanho de pratos.

Diabos! Aquilo era...?

-KYAAAAAAH!

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora baka ;) **

**E aíííí curtiram? **

O que será que aconteceu? Ô_Õ

O que fez ela finalmente gritar? O_O

Kukukukukukuku No próximo capítuloSaberão ;)

Sinto pena do Natsu já ... Nop! Nom sinto não hehe XP

Essa fic terá no mínimo... (ou máximo ;D) de dois á três capítulos.

Deixem seus lindos comentários para que eu saiba o que acharam ;) (Eles também me fazem postar mais rápido) {LOL CHANTAGEM NOMPODE!} XD

Bjão até o próximo o/


	2. Chapter 2

**FT não me pertence e talz u_u**

**Natsu pertence á Lucy e Lucy pertence a Natsu xD**

**Capítulo com um pouquinho de GaLe. **

* * *

AQUILO

NÃO

ESTAVA

ACONTECENDO!

O punho da loira se chocou contra o rosto do recém acordado Natsu - afinal, quem continuaria a dormir depois de um grito daqueles? -. Em um segundo ele se viu voando e no outro batendo contra a parede, caindo sentado no chão logo em seguida.

-SE-SE-SEU HENTAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! - Era impressão, ou ela estava _mesmo_ envolta por chamas?

_-"U-um demônio!" _NANI? OE LUCEE! QUE DIABOS EU FIZ? - Ele berrou de volta aparentemente confuso, alisando o local onde ela socara. Desde quando Lucy tinha ficado tão forte e assustadora?

-E AINDA PERGUNTA! - Ela corou novamente e ele pôde ver fumaça saindo dela. Ela apontou para o meio das pernas dele -que estavam absurdamente abertas- onde uma nada discreta protuberância se exibia.

-EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!? MAS QUE MERDA! - Seus olhos saltaram para fora.

-*TSUKEBE! - E começou a tacar tudo o que tinha em seu alcance, na direção do rosado.

Um livro.

Uma luminária.

Uma ou duas cadeiras...

Corrigindo: Três cadeiras.

Uma mesinha de cabeceira.

Um gato azul...

NANI?

-Happy!? - Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver o neko - ironicamente o único que jogara em Natsu e que conseguira acertar - com um enorme galo na cabeça.

-A-aye... - Ao redor da cabeça dele podia se ver mini-Charlies de biquíni dançando.

Ótimo! Outro pervertido.

Ela estava divagando sobre gatos tarados e seus afins, quando percebeu algo estranho no ar. Aquilo era fumaça?

-NA-NATSU! Você 'tá pegando fogo! - Ela berrou com os olhos arregalados. Ela estava perdida. Provavelmente ele colocaria fogo na casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH NÃO CONSIGO PARAR!

* * *

Lucy caminhava decidida em direção a guilda. Precisava de uma amiga para desabafar e Levy provavelmente a ajudaria de alguma forma.

Ela não sabia o que pensar sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ficara furiosa e o expulsara a pontapés, mas logo depois, quando se viu sozinha em sua casa, ficou envergonhada. Ele estava daquele jeito por causa dela? A desejava? Sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa para espantar tais pensamentos. Não era correto pensar assim.

Eles eram apenas amigos.

Uhum.

Aquilo foi só um mal entendido.

... Ou não?

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

- Lu-chan!? Tudo bem? - _Kyahh! _Quase pulara ao escutar a voz de sua amiga, que estava absurdamente próxima de si.

-A-ah sim... Hehe. - Sorriu nervosamente.

Levantou seu olhar e encarou a grande fachada da guilda. Como ela havia chegado tão rápido?

-Hum... Estranho. Você estava aí fazendo um monte de caretas estranhas. Imaginei que estivesse com dor ou algo assim. Tem certeza que está bem mesmo Lu-chan?

Lucy a encarou assustada. De qualquer maneira, não tinha motivo para mentir. Suspirou desanimada abaixando a cabeça e encarando seus pés, onde uma formiga ora tentava subir em sua bota, ora tentava contornar.

- Acho que não. Levy-chan se não for pedir muito, será que podemos conversar? - Perguntou envergonhada. Temia que a amiga estivesse indo para alguma missão e que ela estivesse a incomodando.

-Claro que sim! - Sorriu empolgada puxando a loira para um canto mais reservado da guilda. Não tiveram dificuldades de escolher uma mesa, já que a guilda estava praticamente vazia e até anormalmente silenciosa.

Ambas se sentaram uma de frente para a outra - E então, o que aconteceu?

E Lucy contou tudo.

Desde o momento em que chegara em casa e encontrara o rosado deitado em sua cama, até o momento que o expulsara de lá a pontapés. Levy escutava tudo atentamente e a cada palavra que saía da boca de sua amiga, seus olhos se arregalavam mais e suas bochechas atingiam uma coloração vermelha.

Uma gota escorreu por sua nuca ao perceber que o Dragon Slayer do fogo tinha feito o mesmo que certa pessoa.

E essa certa pessoa entrou na guilda naquele exato momento e com passos pesados e uma carranca, se dirigiu ao mural de missões. A baixinha corou e antes que seus pensamentos a traíssem, continuou a prestar atenção no que Lucy dizia.

Ao terminar o relato a loira suspirou.

-Não sei o que fazer.

-Ne Lu-chan...? -E agora o que dizer? Que ele era um lobo -ou dragão- mau e pervertido? Ela não tinha certeza, mas se Natsu estaria fazendo o que ela pensa que ele estaria fazendo... _Ah! Eu não acredito __mesmo__ que vou dizer isso. _- Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso por mal. Digo, foi um acidente não é? - sorriu- Esse tipo de coisa acontece, afinal você é uma mulher e ele é um homem e-

Naquele exato momento ela se interrompeu. Na entrada da guilda uma sombra deprimente se arrastava. Era Happy.

Tinha olheiras enormes sob os olhos e parecia não ter forças o suficiente para sustentar seu próprio rabo.

Ele seguiu lentamente para a mesa onde as meninas se encontravam sendo seguidos pelos olhares curiosos dos que estavam ali.

-Are... Happy? Onde está o Natsu? - Mirajane perguntou olhando para o gato azul, enquanto servia o recém chegado Macao.

vagarosamente ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para Mira.

-Por aí. -Falou arrastando as palavras.

-Oh! - Não perguntou mais nada. Já que ele não parecia muito disposto a responder qualquer pergunta.

Ele continuou se arrastando até chegar na mesa ocupada pelas duas. _Elas precisavam escolher um lugar tão afastado da entrada?_

Usou uma das pernas de Lucy como escada e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Ha-Happy? – Dessa vez a loira o chamou. - Por que está com essa cara?

- Aye... Não consegui dormir! Natsu ficou tentando se livrar _daquilo_ a noooite inteira, quase pôs fogo na casa e em mim. - Disse chorando rios de lágrimas.

_Daquilo...?_

_Ah..._

Corou absurdamente ao perceber do que se tratava.

- E agora ele não quis vir comigo, porque 'tá chateado. - Ele subiu na mesa e se apontou acusatoriamente para a garota. - Lucy é má! Lucy têm que pedir desculpas aye!

-NANI! - Ele estava brincando não é? Pelo que ela pediria desculpas? Por ele ter tido uma er... ereção? A culpa não era dela! Ou era?

Logo atrás dela podia se ouvir murmúrios de quem havia ouvido o que ele falara. "Natsu chateado?" ou "Não é possível!" e "é mesmo o nosso Natsu?"

Droga!

Um Natsu chateado era uma coisa rara de se ver. E se era por causa dela...

Kami, aquilo era seu coração quebrando em mil pedaços? A culpa começou a consumi-la mesmo não sabendo o porquê.

Olhou para Levy que lhe lançou um sorriso sem graça. Suspirou e se levantou. Seu corpo parecendo pesar dez vezes mais, ou era sua consciência?

A azulada olhou para o homem que ainda - e suspeitosamente -estava escolhendo uma missão e voltou o olhar para a garota á sua frente. Uma lâmpada se acendeu sobre sua cabeça e ela teve que esconder o sorriso maléfico que ameaçava aparecer em sua bela face. Preparou sua melhor cara de tristeza.

-Ne Lucy? Happy tem razão. - O mencionado acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva e com os pequenos braços cruzados. - Por que não pede desculpas a ele? Aí ele pede desculpas pra você e tudo fica resolvido!

Ela iria contestar, mas percebeu que a amiga tinha razão. Precisa resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível!

Levantou-se decidida. Agradeceu á sua amiga - que sorria muito estranhamente - e seguiu o caminho para fora da guilda, ainda tendo tempo de escutar Happy gritar.

-Aye! Natsu está em casa!

Tradução: Ele está na _sua_ casa!

Suspirou mais uma vez - hoje ela estava suspirando até demais - e deixou-se guiar pelos pés, enquanto pensava no que diria ao vê-lo.

Na guilda, um Dragon Slayer caminhou em direção á baixinha risonha que o encarava.

-Você escutou tudo não é? - A pergunta foi retórica. - Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo. - riu. - Mesmo já sabendo que isso ia acontecer algum dia.

-Humpt! Aquele foguinho imitador. - Sentou-se do lado da parceira e a puxou facilmente para o colo arrancando-lhe um "Hey!" de protesto.

Ela o olhou fazendo bico pelo tratamento. Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente e retirou-lhe os cabelos da nuca dando um beijo rápido ali. Expondo orgulhosamente a marca que indicava que ela era _sua_ parceira.

E algo lhe dizia que mais alguém a teria em breve.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Tsukebe: Mesma coisa que hentai ero.. etc... ou seja ;D Pervertido lol

* * *

Hoho eu fui cruel u.u podem me matar ... um pouquinho XD

kukukuku quem será que terá a marca hum _ que dúvida nom? BD

no próximo capítulo: "Uma conversa comprometedora e uma decisão interessante" ;D

Oh e desculpem pelo momento GaLe caso não gostem ^^ mas eu amo esse casal e já tinha escrito esse capítulo antes XD

Continuem deixando seus comentários XD

A fic continua graças á vocês ;D Oh e aos leitores fantasmas u.u eu sei que estão aí ò.ó comentem também ;D  
huhu

Bjão e até o próximo *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Como sempre FT não é meu e pertence a Hiro Mashima u_u**

**Natsu é da Lucy e Lucy é do Natsu u_u**

* * *

_**Yoooo ****suas lindas! **_

_**MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS EU SURTEI COMO LOUCA =D Eu amo vocês *-***_

_**E desculpem o atraso ^^' Mas aqui está ;D o penúltimo capítulo... Ou não**_  
_**huhuhuhuhu ;)**_

_**Agora o bagulho (?) vai esquentar XD**_

_**Nos vemos nas notas finais =)**_

_**Boa Leitura ;)**_

* * *

Lá estava ela, parada em frente à porta de sua própria casa, hesitante. Fechou os olhos e tomou coragem, girou a maçaneta, seu coração batendo dolorosamente forte no peito em expectativa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e deu um passo. Nada voou em sua direção e a casa estava inteira, nada fora do lugar. Levou as mãos ao peito quase que em uma reza. E ela não estava sendo dramática demais.

Ok! Ela estava sendo sim. E aquilo tudo era desnecessário. Não era como se Natsu resolvesse se vingar dela ou algo parecido.

Descalçou os sapatos e andou sorrateiramente até o quarto e tadan! Lá estava ele!

Esparramado em sua cama olhando para o teto como se ele fosse realmente muito interessante. Apostava que se o teto fosse uma garota, ela teria corado tamanha a intensidade ao qual era encarada.

Ela teria.

Incrivelmente e absurdamente.

Droga!

Ela *pirragueou para chamar-lhe a atenção, mas ela tinha certeza que ele ficara consciente da presença dela desde o momento em que ela girara a maçaneta, até mesmo antes disso.

Ele não a olhou.

Ora, aquilo era ridículo. Estava sendo ignorada dentro de sua própria casa! Uma veia saltou em sua testa, porém logo procurou se acalmar. Ela estava tentando fazer as pazes com ele, não piorar as coisas.

Sorriu forçadamente.

–Etto... Natsu? -Chamou e ele surpreendentemente continuou a ignorá-la. Se ela não o conhecesse podia jurar que ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Pff. - Gomene... Sabe, não foi minha intenção te chutar e-

–YOSHI! -Ele tomou impulso, pulando da cama á assustando e abrindo um enorme sorriso. Colocou as mãos atrás da nuca e deu-lhe as costas indo para a cozinha.

_Fácil assim? Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo_? - Tá perdoada! Só não faça mais isso hehe!

E logo pôde ouvir sua geladeira sendo aberta e assaltada pelo rosado. Geralmente ela iria gritar e reclamar, dizendo para ele ir comer em outro lugar e que aquela era sua casa, mas ela estava perplexa demais para sequer se mover, quem dirá dar-lhe um sermão.

Lucy havia acabado de lhe pedir desculpas por uma coisa ao qual não deveria, esperando que ele também lhe pedisse para que tudo voltasse ao normal, mas ele não o fez. E Happy não havia lhe dito que ele estava deprimido a ponto de nem querer ir para a guilda?

A verdade a atingiu como um soco. Era tudo mentira dos dois! E o pior, ela caiu direitinho na encenação fajuta de uma gato! Naquele momento ela sentiu vontade de bater sua cabeça contra a parede, no mínimo umas dez vezes.

O som de algo pesado caindo no chão a tirou do estado de choque a fazendo ir ate a cozinha, mas a destruição de sua preciosa cozinha foi prontamente ignorada.

–Oeee! -Ah! Ela estava furiosa. - Você não tem que pedir desculpas também?

–Ué, por que? -Ele a olhou confuso, tirando um último naco de carne do osso e o jogando em algum canto. Ela anotou mentalmente que o faria lamber o chão da cozinha depois. - Are... -Olhou em volta. – Hehe! Se é por isso, então desculpe.

Natsu sorriu abertamente nem um pouco constrangido ou arrependido.

–Não estou falando disso! - Uma gota escorreu por sua nuca. - Estou falando da-...- Corou involuntariamente ao se lembrar da noite passada. - Da-daquilo.

–Hum? Daquilo? - Alisou seu queixo pensativo. - Aquilo o quê?

O quêêêêê!?

–Ora... Aquilo! O que aconteceu a noite! - Virou o rosto corando.

–E o que aconteceu? – Ela virou o rosto em direção a ele tão rápido que pôde jurar que ouviu algo estralar. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele parecia aparentemente confuso.

Ele só podia estar brincando! Impossível que ele não soubesse do que se tratava. Ou ele era muito inocente, ou era um grande mentiroso, digno do título.

–Você sabe! – E começou a fazer gestos e mímicas indecifráveis, que nem mesmo um profissional do assunto entenderia, só que Natsu não era qualquer um e muito menos um profissional, mas ele arregalou os olhos e sua face exalou compreensão.

–Oh!~ Aquilo. – Ele se encostou na parede cruzando os braços e a olhando de modo sério. – Mas por que eu deveria pedir desculpas? – Fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, concordando com suas próprias palavras.

–Você só pode estar brincando. –Afirmou com uma carranca.

–Eh!? Por quê? O que aconteceu não é normal? Digo – apoiou o queixo com a mão olhando para cima como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. _– Igneel disse que aconteceria._ –Disse aquilo mais para si mesmo, ela o fitou curiosa por não ter ouvido. – Afinal somos parceiros, não é?

E sorriu.

Aquele sorriso enorme que geralmente a desarmaria e a faria esquecer o porquê de estar brava com ele, mas não hoje.

–Somos, mas isso não quer dizer que-

–Então está resolvido! – A interrompeu.

–Claro que não está! Somos parceiros, mas isso não quer dizer que... Que você... Que aquilo podia acontecer... Não é normal... Er... - Não sabendo como dizer aquilo, olhou para baixo, para os lados, para cima, mas quando finalmente olhou para frente ela não estava preparada aquilo.

Ele a encarava de perto com uma carranca profunda. Os olhos vidrados nos dela, pareciam querer ler sua alma. O Calor do corpo dele quase a fazia suar e toda aquela proximidade a deixava – mesmo contra sua vontade – constrangida. Seu coração começou a bater furiosamente em seu peito e ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele acariciando seu rosto.

–Luce sua estranha. -Hun? Como ele podia...? Argh! E não, ela definitivamente não esperava alguma declaração ou algum beijo cinematográfico, mas ele apenas disse aquilo e deu-lhe as costas pela segunda vez no dia.

E não.

Ele não usou a porta para sair.

* * *

O sol desaparecia no horizonte e a loira ainda não acreditava nos últimos acontecimentos. Até ontem tudo estava normal, Natsu destruindo coisas, Gray comprando briga, Erza os ameaçando, Wendy tentando evitar a morte eminente dos dois e Lucy sendo Lucy.

Sem pensar em seu companheiro de equipe mais do que devia, ou se perguntando por que diabos seu coração acelerou estupidamente quando ele chegou perto demais de si.

Francamente!

O que ela estava fazendo? Só estava pensando mais e mais no rosado hiperativo e aquilo não ajudaria em nada e para piorar seus pensamentos estavam seguindo um caminho perigoso e sem volta.

Quis afundar seu rosto em suas mãos, mas o ato a fez perceber que seus dedos começavam a enrugar devido o tempo excessivo que ficara na banheira.

Esticou seu braço alcançando a toalha branca, enquanto saía da banheira e logo se enrolava nela.

Não se demorou ao fazer sua higiene e nem ao menos ao se trocar. Já que logo iria dormir apenas colocou seu habitual pijama. Uma blusa de alcinha e uma calcinha confortável.

Olhou no espelho e deu uma pequena voltinha se admirando, piscou para sua imagem e começou a cantarolar uma das músicas de Lyra para ocupar sua mente.

Mas aquilo definitivamente não aconteceria.

–MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! – Sentado com toda a dignidade existente na terra em sua preciosa e macia cama, estava Natsu. Parecia bem concentrado em um livro que parecia já estar no fim. Espera, aquele não era o livro que Levy-chan havia lhe emprestado? –Kyah! – Em um movimento rápido pulara em cima do Dragon Slayer tirando o livro de suas mãos e se sentando em frente á ele. – Por que estava lendo isso? E por que está só de cueca, seu tarado?!

– Luce, você já fez alguma dessas coisas escritas no livro? – Tantas perguntas... Todas prontamente ignoradas.

Ele a encarou esperando por uma resposta. Demorou alguns segundos para ela se dar conta da pergunta dele e demorou mais alguns segundos para ela parar de tossir e quase se recompor.

–C-c-claro que não! – Ele leu o maldito livro? Levy-chan... Por que foi me emprestá-lo? – Mas que pergunta! Digo, não sei! Eu nem sequer li o que está escrito aí.

Mentiu descaradamente.

–Hum... Bom. – Bom?

– Você não tem mais o que fazer não? –perguntou emburrada, enquanto se levantava e afastava os cobertores para logo em seguida se enfiar debaixo deles.

–Não. –Respondeu na lata* sorrindo e se enfiando debaixo dos cobertores também, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

– Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? Vá pra casa!

–Não 'to afim. – Declarou sorrindo ainda mais.

– Então pelo menos vista sua roupa! – Declarou ao notar que até mesmo o cachecol havia sido dispensando.

–Não quero! – Virou-se na direção dela, a abraçando como se fosse um ursinho. Fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

–Por que você está fazendo isso? – Dramatizou deixando umas lágrimas falsas saírem.

–Porque somos parceiros, não somos? – Perguntou desfazendo o sorriso. Não foi uma pergunta retórica. Ele realmente parecia quere uma resposta.

Ela o encarou um tanto surpresa pela seriedade repentina.

–... Hai.

Ele fechou os olhos por um longo momento e depois sorriu confiante.

–Lucy, eu me decidi.

–Decidiu o que?

–Que de hoje em diante você é minha.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku...

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

_**Eew o/**_

_**Querem me matar? Eu sei que sim XD**_

_**O que será que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? =3 Humm muahahahahahaha parei u.u'**_

_**Natsu, Natsu... u.u já decidindo as coisas assim xD seu apressado. =P**_  
_**Bom, eu tenho dois finais alternativos (traduzindo: hentais alternativos) **_

_**um mais longo que o outro e um pouco mais trabalhado e_e' Quase perdi um fígado tentando escrevê-lo (?) (Exagerada lol) Agora qual dos dois eu irei postar? =3 Só depende dos lindos comentários de vocês (chantagem faz parte da minha vida o/)**_

_**Mas lembrem-se u.u Não esperem muito açúcar, porque se trata de Natsu u.u Ou seja... Será, no mínimo, quente xD**_  
_**Comentem ^^ não custa nada ;) Favoritem também *o***_

_**P.s: Eu amo de coração essas lindas que comentam *-* vcs me fazem feliz *o***_  
_**Agora, depois dessa big nota -' Eu me vou ;)**_

_**Bjão e até a próxima **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
